Forgive My Wrongs
by Darkest-Love
Summary: What if one day you're life was turned upside down and everything you knew was thrown away, as in the case of our young heroin. Song inspired fanfic. KakashixOC


Series: Naruto  
Title: Forgive Me For My Wrongs  
Written: June 2009; Revised July 2nd, 2009  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Kakashi/OC  
Words: 1141  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Tsukiko belongs to me.  
Summary: What if one day you're life was turned upside down and everything you knew was thrown away, as in the case of our young heroin, Tsukiko Rei. Song inspired fanfic. KakashixOC

~*~

Name: Rei, Tsukiko (lovely moon child)  
Age: 27  
Personality: Secretive, timid, quiet, talented  
Family: None  
Rank: Jounin, Ex-Black Ops Captain

And there you have it, Tsukiko Rei

~*~

It had been three years since they died and three years does change a person. Tsukiko Rei would know. Her 'boys' died in a mission and with them her soul. There wouldn't be anymore, "You're late, Kakashi-Sensi!" Or, "Dobe." Tsukiko had to pay the price for their lives and suffered with uncontrobable emotions. She had lost many of her friends because she simply refused to do missions and leave her house. Even though Tsukiko knew her boys were gone, she still sat and waited for them to come barging in and yelling at how she was late. If she had been paying attention to the misson, maybe they would still be alive... Maybe...

Tsukiko roamed around the house watching out for anyone to come and talk to her but that never happened. Her neighbor, Amaya, brought food over once a week and clean up Tsukiko's house. Amaya knew that things were tough for her and was always there to lend a hand. Tsukiko watched the sun rise and fall each day before crying herself to sleep. It became a ritutal and a bad habit.

~*~

'For some reason, Tsukiko-chan, wasn't herself. Sure I mean we lost Sasuke and Naruto but she really can't be taking it that bad can she. I mean I was devstated when I heard about them but it's been three years now. Oh, I hope she's all right.' Sakura said to herself while in her state of abstinent mindedness, she was twirling her hair. She sighed to herself before going back to visit Tsunade-sama.

~*~

'I can't take it anymore!' Tsukiko screamed in her head. She walked out into the bright sunlight where her skin became even more pale, if that was possible. Unconsciously, Tsukiko wrapped her arms around herself even tighter trying to pull her sweater as tight as possible around her frail body. The distance to their final resting place seemed to never end and it became darker with each step, 'Why did you have to give it your all? Why couldn't of you stay here?' The heavens opened and the rain began to fall mixing Tsukiko's tear with it. The street vendors were rushing to close up and took no notice of Tsukiko.

Tsukiko had lost her pride and couldn't have cared less of what others thought of her. Two little boys were running in the rain away from a little girl. A smile was brought to her face but was wiped away and replaced with more tears. Not a sound escaped her lips but she continued to walk towards their final resting. She wondered if all the healing she did before they died was in vain. But it wouldn't matter anyways, they had died and she wasn't there to protect them.

~*~

Sakura reached the hospital as the rain began, 'Thank goodness I made it here... I do hope Tsukiko's okay and isn't going back to the cemetery... She can't take it anymore.' A sigh escaped her lips. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself as she remember Naruto yelling at Sasuke, herself yelling at Naruto for yelling at Sasuke, and Sasuke, who just ignored them both. Tsukiko would just shake her head and silently laugh to herself. She had always been the quiet one even when Tsukiko would have to break up their fights.

~*~

'What's Tsukiko doing now? She can't be out in this weather,' Kakashi watched his former student through the rainy Kohona streets, 'She wouldn't be...' Kakashi simply shook his head, he knew she was but why now. It had been three years and she completely changed, her personality, her looks. Hell she even changed her apperance. Her once long red locks were now black and her ever changing eyes stopped shinning like they once use to. And in utter silence, Kakashi crept after Tsukiko.

~*~

There at the gates, Tsukiko felt them rushing back to her. Her face light a small smile but it quickly faded into a frown. She pushed the gates open and silently walked to their graves, which were side by side. It couldn't have been a dream. They were never coming back no matter how much Tsukiko begged and pleaded with the higher beings, if there was any. Her sobs shook her body and she threw herself upon the ground where they were buried.

There Tsukiko cried and cried, with never ending tears. She gave up on even caring anymore and simply wanted the end to come, "Why! Why did you leave me!" Tsukiko yelled and yelled till she couldn't yell anymore. Naruto was her best-friend and Sasuke was her almost lover. Both had been her team-mates. Sure they weren't the most civilized towards each other when they were younger but as they grew so did their bond for each other.

"Tsukiko? Are you okay?" The voice that Tsukiko never wanted to her again in her life, Kakashi-sensi. She picked herself up from the ground to see him haunched on his legs at her feet, "Why do you even care! It's your fault they went on this mission!" She went into an all out rage hitting Kakashi where ever she could reach. He gently took her wrists in his hand and pulled her into his arms. The fighting ceased and the crying began again. Kakashi brushed her hair whispering soothing words into her ears. Finally, Tsukiko stopped crying and began to realize that sometimes, people must die even if it means for the sake of their homes and their friends.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Kakashi finally spoke, "Tsukiko, Sasuke wanted me to give this to you." Kakashi leaned his head down and softly kissed Tsukiko's lips, without his mask on. Tsukiko's eyes widened as her former teacher kissed her. He lifted his head away and quickly put his mask back in place, "Wha... Why would you do that?" She whispered more to herself than Kakashi. He just chuckled softly, "Do you remember the last thing he said to you before you left Kohona?" Tsukiko shook her head.

_Sasuke cocked his head and smiled at Tsukiko, "Hey. I want you to know, that even if I make it, someone will always be there to take my spot." She swatted at his head before he caught her wrist, "Hmph, you know how much I hate riddles, Sasuke." He smirked before he kissed her. Although they had been together for almost seven months, Tsukiko was still embarrased when they kissed in public, especially infront of their friends._

And it stuck like a chord in Tsukiko's mind, Sasuke couldn't have been serious. She was 27 and Kakashi would be in his late thirties. It just didn't seem possible, but by the way Kakashi was looking at her it must have been. Just sometimes... Maybe Sasuke was right...


End file.
